Una extraña tarde
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette tiene una tarde muy extraña, en un momento se encontraba andando en bicicleta y luego en su habitación, donde suceden cosas muy... peculiares.


Sabine se encontraba bastante alegre, porque después de casi dos largos meses, su bicicleta había sido devuelta. La bicicleta o 《Chinita》(como la había bautizado su madre) estaba como nueva.

Tan rosa y tan brillante como siempre, una bicicleta muy bonita. Y también, muy pequeña.

—Al fin regresó a casa... —dijo Marinette mientras tocaba la bicicleta.

No pudo evitar sonreír al finalmente tener la bicicleta en su hogar. Es que su madre había reclamado tanto por ella, había sufrido bastante sin ella. Pero finalmente... ¡había regresado!

—Supongo que un paseo no le hará daño a nadie —razonó la azabache.

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba sobre la bicicleta. Salió de su casa y pedaleo por un largo rato, se dejó llevar y no pudo dejar de sonreír. El clima era agradable, el sol no te quemaba, era genial.

—¡Ahora sí! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que la bicicleta ya funcionaba, Adrien había arreglado el problema de que los pedales se pegaban de forma inesperada. Se sentía bien poder disfrutar de una bicicleta arreglada.

 _《Debo hacerle un regalo...》_ pensó la azabache, porque después de todo, él la había arreglado.

*  
E inesperadamente algo sucedió.

El ambiente cambio por completo.

Marinette ya no se encontraba en la calle andando en la bicicleta de su madre. Fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un momento en el que todo se puso de color negro y repentinamente ella apareció en su habitación, una habitación oscura.

—Pero... ¿qué demonios? —se preguntó a sí misma.

—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —le preguntó Alya.

La azabache no pudo evitar dar un grito di ver a Alya en el suelo de su oscura habitación, ella llevaba un pijama y parecía estar en un saco de dormir.

La morena rió ante el grito de su amiga, le pareció inesperado y tierno. Luego, como si otro parpadear hubiese ocurrido, más chicas llegaron a la habitación.

Juleka, Rose, Kagami y Alix inesperadamente se hicieron presentes, todas con sus sacos de dormir.

Otro grito involuntario salió de la azabache.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —les preguntó ya aterrada.

Las chicas rieron.

—¡Ya deja de gritar! —respondió una molesta Alix.

 _《Y yo podría pedirles que dejen de reír por cualquier tontería, ¿no?》_

—Mari, tú nos invitaste —aclaró Kagami.

 _《¿_ _Invitarlas_ _? ¿en qué momento?》_

Marinette no pudo sonreír y mucho menos responder algo, estaba un poco asustada. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No es cierto —se atrevió a enfrentar a sus amigas, sus manos se convirtieron en puños —. Yo estaba andando en bicicleta y disfrutando de la tarde. Cuando aparecí aquí y estaba sola.

—Amiga, debes descansar más —Alya la abrazó por los hombros.

Marinette se quiso separar de su mejor amiga, pero no lo hizo porque sintió que eso sería sospechoso para todas ellas.

¿Acaso eran sus amigas o eran algún tipo de akumas? ¿sabían de su identidad secreta?

—Además, nos invitaste a dormir y a hablar de Adrien —habló Alix.

—¡¿Adrien?! —ahora terminaron de alterar a la pobre y confundida azabache.

Ella evitaba hablar de Adrien con sus amigas. Adrien era un chico mayor, era como un secreto, un tema que muchos podrían considerar como algo tabú.

—¡Adrien! —repitió Rose con una sonrisa soñadora plasmada en su angelical rostro.

—¿Qué saben ustedes respecto a Adrien? —les preguntó con valentía. Por un instante todo su miedo desapareció de su sistema.

Y volvió casi de inmediato.

Ella se había levantado sin darse cuenta. Las demás la imitaron, la observaban con sonrisas maliciosas y lentamente se iban acercando a ella.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, como intentando leer su alma.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó. Aunque tenía más que claro que aquel grito fue en vano, nadie llegaría.

*  
El sonido del timbre hizo que Sabine abandonará su merienda. Se levantó de modo lento, precavido. Y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con su joven amigo.

—¡Adrien! —saludó de modo alegre —. ¡Qué lindo verte por aquí!

Adrien sonrió de modo amable también y como si viviera en esa sencilla mirada, ingresó.

—Venía a ver a Marinette, ella me llamó —avisó.

—Claro, solo sube.

Sabine se retiró con pasos lentos, aunque manteniendo su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

Adrien se quedó solo en la mitad del pasillo y observó todo. Algunos muebles, una escalera y ya. Parecía ser una casa normal, no había nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto que...

¡Él no podía saber si esa casa era así normalmente o no! ¿por qué? ¡porque nunca había ido! Ni siquiera conocía la dirección de esa casa.

¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? No lo sabía. Estaba en su trabajo, repentinamente todo se volvió negro y apareció ahí.

—Marinette... —repitió con algo de ansiedad. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sentía que estaba ahí solo por ella.

*  
Las chicas habían atrapado a Marinette. La tenían muy bien afirmada.

Marinette pensó que le harían daño, que iban a absorber su alma y luego terminarían cociendo su boca. O que la golpearían hasta provocarle la muerte.

Pero no fue así.

Soltaron sus lindas coletas de caballo y seguido de ello, le quitaron la ropa de la parte superior y le colocaron un pijama.

Cuando iban a poner la parte de abajo del pantalón, la puerta fue abierta de par en par.

—¡Marinette!

Y el mundo de la azabache se paralizó por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida, pudo haber sido muy corta, o pudo haber sido infinita. Nunca se sabes.

¡Adrien la había visto en calzones!

—¡No! —gritó y al ya estar libre del agarre de sus amigas, corrió y cerró la puerta de un solo portazo.

Se dirigió donde estaba el famoso pantalón de pijama. Pero de nuevo... el universo estaba en su contra.

Sus amigas abrieron aquella puerta y reían de modo extraño. Adrien estaba perplejo, de nuevo la estaba viendo en calzones.

—¡Basta! —gritó. Solo que está vez no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía superada.

*  
 _《Marinette... Marinette... ¡Marinette!》_

Escuchaba como la llamaban y como alguien pellizcó su mejilla.

—¡Basta! —volvió a gritar.

Está vez se sentó. Su habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, pero se encontraba sola. Sus compañeras no estaban ahí. Tocó su frente y notó todo el sudor presente en ella.

—Me tenías muy preocupada —Tikki se posó frente a ella.

—¡Tikki! —la joven sonrió al ver que no estaba sola —. ¡Tuve un sueño tan extraño! Pensé que era real... te aseguró que todo fue... ¡demasiado raro!

Tikki había sentido la inquietud presente en su portadora, es por eso que había despertado y por eso la despertó a ella. Estaba muy preocupada.

Se posó en la cama antes de sonreír de modo juguetón.

—Marinette, por mucho que te guste Adrien, si las películas de miedo te provocan pesadillas solo deberías evitarlas.

¡Y ahí estaba el punto!

Esa tarde ambos chicos habían visto "La Ouija" en la casa de Marinette. A Adrien le había gustado mucho, pero... a Marinette le asustó bastante.

¡Por eso fue la pesadilla! ¡por una estúpida película!

—Creo que tienes razón... —rasco su nuca de modo nervioso y Tikki se rió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

 **Este fue un sueño que tuve anoche. Y por si se lo preguntan: sí, vi la película mencionada aquí.**

 **Me gustó escribir esto, fue raro, pero algo tiene... xD**


End file.
